monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrSolomon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alma Elma page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ALAKTORN (talk) 00:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Here ya go. It's a 100% Complete Global.sav, at least for Parts 1&2. If you put if for Part 3, it'll most likely still work, but it'll still only unlock monsters from Parts 1&2. http://www.mediafire.com/download/xva624cs25cd3de/ fucking tildes Juni221 (talk) 22:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow, thanks. Least this will help me in getting back my save-files and continuing my achievements. MrSolomon (talk) 22:06, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Solomon. You`re probably sick of my GrammarNazi attitude (sorry :( I can`t help but to do this), but knowlEdge writes like that (your profile) Alex06121999 (talk) 13:14, December 23, 2014 (UTC) The series. ~Moved this conversation to it's own topic to help make it easier to find~ Mmkay Im here. Pardon me if I mess up on something. new to wikipedia usage. Sonofaherodj (talk) 02:33, November 19, 2013 (UTC) It's alright. If you have it up you can post a link if you want. MrSolomon (talk) 02:48, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Im not quite done yet with the first chapter, though I have plans for quite a few chapters so far... Also I made a page. if you want to delete it as an admin thats fine. Like I said im not entirely sure whats allowed and whats not in terms of adding information and editing besdies deleting facts and putting in false information. Sonofaherodj (talk) 02:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of which, I need some help.--Sonofaherodj (talk) 20:59, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Umm what is it you need help with? MrSolomon (talk) 03:10, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Since my manga takes place after Chp 3 I just need 3 questions answered... They might be spoilers or not I don't really care, if you need to keep it private though, you can send me an email at palyod@yahoo.com The questions are: "What are the monsters that canonically had sex with Luka, Why do the three bandits have adult forms (Like what caused it and are they always in that form) and who of Ilias' army survived the war? If you can answer these the help would be greatly appreciated.--Sonofaherodj (talk) 03:19, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately I can't answer all of these questions. Many are huge spoilers. But I can answer a few that have been translated: 1.) The Goblin Girl was due to an ancestral lineage. I'm unsure if that is the case with the other 3 as it's spoiler related. On exactly what transforms them and it's also untranslated. I believe that in the Goblin Girl's case it was temporary as prolonged use endangered her life. Since your story takes place after a timeskip, using their adult forms wouldn't be wrong as they will all eventually grow up. 2.) It's stated a sealed angel is merely it's corporeal form sealed. It returns as holy energy and eventually comes back unsealed. However it's duration entirely based on their strength and power. So higher hierarchy angels will likely remain sealed for a very long time. So basic stuff like Cupid, Valkyrie, some Archangels, may have been unsealed by the time-skip your story takes place. I forgot when this was explained in game however. So specific future-sealed angels (And ones that didn't get sealed and just died) are spoilers as well. 3.) Canon Rape-scenes and "Final Good Ending" as I like to call it scenes are different. One's story required while the last is a choice you make at the end. As your story is the case of if Luka and Alice got married. But for all canon sex scenes that are viewable in game for chapter 1 to the current translation patch of chapter 3: *Alice *Meia (Mermaid you helped with a marriage ceremony in Port Natalia) *Sara *Four Spirits As for the ending. Extremely spoiler based. I can't answer what triggers them, how to find them, or who they're involving. You can search those CG's up but it's open to huge spoilers. So I'll either post em in spoiler forum, or email. MrSolomon (talk) 03:53, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. If you do have some spoilers you can share that would help my story out, I'd appreciate that very much.--Sonofaherodj (talk) 03:58, November 21, 2013 (UTC) SOLOMON STILL THE BEST - 1973 You know, no offence, but "Knowladge" actually writes "Knowledge" :P You know, no offence, but "Knowladge" actually writes "Knowledge" :PAlex06121999 (talk) 02:41, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Fanfic Sir you have wonderful fanfics, and you've inspired me to write my own: The Demon Within, covering the backstory of Shadow the Assassin. Will you take the time to read/comment/rate it? Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:59, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Wow I didn't think mine were that great. But I'll definitely give yours a read. MrSolomon (talk) 02:44, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Added the prologue. I'll do everything on that one page unless I'm given a blog character limit. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:31, August 4, 2014 (UTC) So far... I'm about halfway into the story, what do you think now? Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I like it! Keep up the good work :D MrSolomon (talk) 21:37, August 26, 2014 (UTC) help hi there solomon have you played monster girl quest paradox im stuck at islaburg i talked to every one but in the village but dont know what to do next and im sorry for messaging you on here I have yet to play the game. Very few youtubers have released any let's plays on it either. MrSolomon (talk) 20:38, March 15, 2015 (UTC) well hopefully in a few weeks they will release one Hello. I recently made a crossover RP server with a few friends of mine, and I was wondering if you were interested in joining in, and/or if you knew anyone that might be interested in it as well. Link: https://discord.gg/B9XWPYM The Inexplicable Presence (talk) 03:32, January 2, 2019 (UTC)